His control slipped
by Gemmortia
Summary: Ramione smutty one shot. Remus looses his last grasp of control when Hermione bends over in the library.


Remus's self control was slipping in a steady decline. She flounced around Grimmauld Place wearing short skirts and low cut dresses, without a care in the world, completely oblivious to the men in the house ogling her voluptuous body. He couldn't help but stare, couldn't help but want to know what she tasted like. He felt like a letch. She was twenty one and he was forty. She was practically a child compared to him and she was incredibly naïve when it came to intimate situations.

She was smart and sexy and she didn't even know how alluring he found her. He felt like a dirty old man watching her as she moved gracefully around the house, unaware that his eyes were glued to her, following her every movement. His wolf howled every time she bent over and he had a perfect view of her round, plump arse and lacy underwear. His wolf growled every time she came close enough to touch and he had to move away from her in case he did something inappropriate.

His control was slipping and soon he wouldn't be able to stop himself from slamming her up against the nearest wall and devouring her. His body couldn't take it anymore, he was in a constant state of arousal around her and she didn't even notice the struggle he was going through. She just smiled sweetly and continued with what ever she was doing, totally oblivious.

Remus groaned in frustration as the woman of his every thoughts walked into the library he was currently inhabiting. His aim was to hide from her, but somehow he had ended up in the one room he knew she would end up in eventually. He couldn't seem to stay away from her no matter how hard he tried and as her caramel scent washed over him, he didn't find that he cared all that much.

She moved around the room, looking for a book to read and Remus couldn't focus on anything else but her. She was wearing a short blue skirt and white top and his wolf was getting impatient. Take her, he growled and Remus bristled. He felt the wolf's influence cloud his mind and he was certain his eyes had turned a bright gold. He stood and stalked over to her, grabbed her around the waste and pushed her up against the wall roughly, pressing his body against hers.

"Remus!" Hermione yelled in surprise as she struggled to get free of his strong grip. He ignored her squirming and lowered his head to her neck, nuzzling her skin and inhaling deeply. He heard her gasp at the contact and ground his hips into her arse lightly, making his intensions clear to her. He kissed her neck tenderly despite his rough handling and her breath became laboured as he trailed his kisses upward, towards her jaw.

He stopped at her plus point, biting down hard but not enough to draw blood. Remus was surprised to find that his wolf wanted to mark her as his mate but he resisted the urge. That much, at least, he could do. He turned her around in his arms and rested his hands on either side of her head against the wall, trapping her there as he looked down into her wide eyes.  
"Wha-What are y-you doing?" She stuttered and Remus kissed her jaw again causing her to let he head fall back against the wall to give him more access. He smiled against her skin.

He licked, sucked, kissed and bit a trail along her neck and then pulled away as she moaned. He looked at her to see she had her eyes closed, completely lost in the sensation. He leaned in close and brushed his lips over hers lightly. When she made no protest he pressed harder, kissing her passionately making her gasp in surprise at his intensity.

He moved his hands to her neck and face, holding her in place so he could deepen the kiss as he took advantage of her open mouth. His tongue swept inside and explored her mouth eagerly causing her to mewl in a somewhat cattish manner. Remus growled as he pulled away, biting her lip as he did so. Her eyes flashed open and stared at him, the whiskey colour bright with excitement.

"Remus," She said and he smiled at her. "Why are you kissing me?" She asked and he smirked at her.  
"I'm going to be doing more than kissing Love. I want you." He almost growled and then pulled her close once more and kissed her hard. She whimpered as his hands made their way down her body, touching her in every place he could reach. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and pushed himself against her causing her to moan into his mouth.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him with ferocious passion that caused his hips to buck into hers. He ground his hips into hers again and again and again, wanting her to know how hard he was, how much he wanted her. He moved her hands down to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt and he grinned wolfishly. He rid himself of the shirt and then lifted hers off as well. He groaned when he saw her white lace bra and couldn't help himself as he lowered his head to suck her nipple through the shear material.

Hermione cried out and arched her back, pushing her breasts up into the air enticingly. He reached around to her back and unclasped her bra freeing her perky rounded breasts and then lavished them with attention that had her moaning for something more. His hands found their way to her skirt pushing it up and then he ripped her underwear away from her body with one hard tug that had her panting for breath as she watched him wide eyed and fascinated.

He kissed her then, not being able to help himself at the sight of her red swollen lips and moved a hand to undo his pants while he was at it. They dropped to the floor along with his underwear and he pressed his free length against her bare core causing her to throw her head back in anticipation. He thrust into her unexpectedly, hard and fast and she cried out in surprise, her grip on his shoulder tightening into a clawed grip as her nails dug into his skin, drawing blood.

He kissed a trail down her neck again, and settled where her neck met her shoulder as he let her adjust to his girth. She shifted her hips causing him to groan and thrust forward. He kissed her neck as he continued to thrust into her, long deep thrusts that made him shake.  
"Faster." She whispered and his smirked against her skin. He pumped in and out of her, setting a fast and brutal pace as one of his hands found it's way to her clit, gently coaxing her into on orgasm as he felt his bubble up inside of him.

He came around his cock in a shuddering spasm of inner organs that sent him in a downward spiral of pleasure. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't realise that he had bit down hard on her shoulder, marking her, claiming her, until it was too late to stop himself. Hermione's orgasm shook her body intensely and when we bot came down from her high I licked at her neck, healing her as her mark healed itself with new found magic.

Her arms slackened around his shoulders and her head fell down onto his shoulder in her exhaustion. He held her hips as he slid out of her and set her down on the ground. He held her there until she was steady on her feet and then let her go. He couldn't take his eyes of her neck, the bite he had accidentally given her that marked her as his and only his. It connected him to her. She was his now.

"Remus. What the fuck?" She said quietly and without malice. He tilted his head to the side as she picked up her shirt and put it back on as he stood naked in front of her. He wondered if she hadn't noticed the way he looked at her, how he wanted her so much. He didn't hide the staring or the growling so she had to know that he would break eventually.

She could have said no, she could have pushed him away but she didn't. He would have let her go if she had. He's not that much of a bastard as to take someone against their own will, although the mark makes that point somewhat redundant but he had no control of himself in that moment. He pulled himself together and redressed himself and then went to sit on the couch next to where Hermione had seated herself.

"What was that?" She asked, her voice meek.  
"That is what we call sex, Hermione." Remus said, trying to lighten the situation slightly with a joke. It didn't work.  
"I know what sex is Remus." She said in an annoyed huff that he couldn't help but find cute.  
"Clearly." He said coyly and Hermione sighed and laid her head in his lap as she spread herself along the couch.

"Do you make a habit of cornering people in the library or am I just a special case?" She said dryly and Remus gave an amused snort.  
"I've been wanting to have my wicked way with you for the better part of the last year Mia. The fact that I haven't been able to have sex with anyone else in that time should answer the question." He said and Hermione looked up at him with questioning eyes.  
"So now that you have, had your wicked way I mean, what now?" She asked as she searched his face. Remus gently caressed her neck where his mark was and Hermione gasped.

Her hand flew up to the mark and she narrowed her eyes at Remus accusingly.  
"I'm sure you're mad at me but I couldn't control myself when I did that. In case you didn't notice, I don't have very good self control. I only have one of those to give out so I guess you're stuck with me." He said with a small, hesitant smile. Hermione's face conveyed her shock at the situation. She laid there, staring up at him and her mouth hanging open. he lowered his head to hers and kissed her, slow and sweat, until he could feel her wanting more and then he pulled back.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that." He said and she smiled at him.  
"So I'm your mate. How did that happen?" She asked.  
"I'm not entirely sure to be honest. I've always liked you a little to much for it to be considered appropriate. You were my favourite student and then you grew into a beautiful and intelligent young woman. I couldn't help but feel something for you.

"AT first it was innocent affection and protectiveness but as you grew older it grew stronger and stronger. It turned from affection into attraction and protectiveness into possessiveness. I didn't realise that this is what it was until I had you against the wall but I was far too lost in your body to even consider stopping to talk about it. For that I apologise. I feel like violated you somehow. I basically attacked y-" Hermione cut him off.

"I'm not the innocent little girl you think I am Remus. It's not like I haven't been fucked up against a wall before. Although that was the best sex I've ever had, it is not the only sex I've had. I would have stopped you if I really didn't want it to happen. Honestly Remus, do you think I haven't noticed you? I like you too. I wanted you too. If the sex is always like that I don't think I'll mind being mated to you." She said teasingly but Remus focused on the fact that she had had sex with other men. For some insane reason an intense wave of jealousy washed over him.

He tried to remain calm but failed miserably.  
"Who else have you been with?" Remus asked, voice strained and hoarse.  
"Charlie Weasley, Dean Thomas and there was one drunk night with Sirius but I can't really remember what happened and he won't tell me so..." She said casually, not aware of his internal jealousy. His best friend has fucked his mate. He clenched his fists in anger.

"What about you? How many women have you been with?" She asked and he grimaced at the long list that came to mind. He was a bit wild in his youth and after Sirius went to prison, he found some comfort in the arms on women.  
"I don't know." he said and she raised an eyebrow at him. Her number was four and yet he didn't know? That answer was going to get him in trouble, he could tell.

"What do you mean you don't know? Have you slept with that many..." She trailed off into her own thoughts for a moment before shrugging.  
"Plenty of experience then. I can take advantage of that." She said with a wink and he looked at her, not entirely sure why he wasn't getting yelled at.  
"That doesn't bother you? That my number is closer to Sirius's than yours?" He asked somewhat carefully.

"Remus, I'm not stupid. You're an attractive man and you were a marauder, of course you sex record is going to be longer than mine. I don't think it matters as long as you don't have any kind of diseases." She paused. "Oh God, you don't do you?" She asked, sitting up and crossing her legs facing him. He laughed and shook his head, no. She sighed in relief.  
"What now then?" She asked after a long moment.

"What ever you want." He said.  
"Oh really?" She asked coyly.  
"I'll do what ever you want." He said ernestly.  
"IN that case, I'll take a foot rub thanks." She said as she leaned back into the corner of the couch and rested her bare feet in Remus's lap. He smirked at her and did what he was told, determind to make her aroused by the act so he could tease her about it later. It worked.


End file.
